


Pathways

by stacy_l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One path stretches out before him and another behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathways

**Author's Note:**

> Story originally posted in May 2010.
> 
> Story contains some minor spoilers for Season 5 also there's character death, UST and some vague hints of slash.
> 
> I'm not one to write death fic of any kind but this story just sort of wanted (or rather _demanded_ ) to be written. It came to me after watching an episode of SPN and is basically a fic written from my crazy mind about how things could go in a world of endless possibilities. Enjoy!

The path spread out before me is riddled with vines and cracks, darkness rests at the very end of it. I stand and look ahead, peering into the darkness as it calls to me. I take a step, a tiny little step, and I feel the darkness come closer. Turning back I see a path of light, perfect, unhindered, unencumbered... I should turn back. I NEED to turn back before it's too late.

As I make the attempt I feel the lightest, faintest brush across my skin, a tug upon my arm has me turning back. The darkness it's closer now reaching for me, attempting to lure me ever closer waiting to swallow me up. I want to retreat. I want to run but as I lift my foot I hold it in the air unsure of which direction to step. I'm seemingly caught between darkness and light, indecision raging, running rampant within me. Hesitating only a moment more I take that next step and I hear a distinct cry, a distinct call so familiar, so comforting that I hesitate again.

Swallowing hard I turn back towards the light, begin to journey back the way I had come, but the moment I do I'm gripped, held firmly in place, a thousand arms entwine around me, a thousand hands molest me. I try to break free, but the hold it grows stronger, tighter, painfully so. I am confused, but I try again to break free hearing that voice so close to me now, warm and comforting the one that's calling me back urging me to return to the light. I struggle more desperate now to find him, to go with the one who's voice calls woefully out for me. I manage only to gain the slightest bit of ground before I'm braced, pulled firmly against someone who is so much stronger than I. He holds me close his breath bathing my cheeks and it is cold, so very cold. I shudder in those arms and he laughs. He laughs and he laughs before brushing cold lips across my neck pausing at the pulse point, his rubbery tongue caressing, laving where the vein beats strongest.

I try to resist him, try again to pull from him but sound it seems to cease becoming broken, brittle, muffled. The sound carries no melody only splintering pain and misery. It confuses me, makes rational thought nearly impossible and unwillingly my eyes fall closed. I start going lax within his painful embrace. I feel like I'm sinking deep into the murky depths of an infinitely black sea. I attempt to struggle, to protest but it seems a futile task. I'm losing the battle, falling prey to a fallen angel and then I hear that voice again...

His voice is soft and full of promise. He calls to me urging me to return to the light once more. I know his voice, know it as intimately as I know my own yet I have no memory of who he is. He speaks again, and I sense it's of great import his voice it echoes around me, chiming in my ears a sweet, sweet melody that makes my heart ache and my soul bleed. It's so beautiful, so entrancing that I automatically begin to move forward. Within moments I feel that painful pull and strain upon my body once more as another holds me firmly in place refusing to yield.

My mind it's now a whirlwind of confusion, dark and light, evil and good, they clash and swirl in an endless battle. I try to resist, to silence the sounds, the battle waging on in my head and feel that inhuman tongue again flick out as if to taste me, to smell me like a serpent in search of warm prey. As his tongue probes against the soft vulnerable tissue of my throat and that mouth closes ever so slightly around the vein his teeth nipping at the flesh as if to bite me, to suck the blood from my very being I release an uncharacteristic moan. He's drawing me in, luring me to him, tampering with my judgment making me forget _everything_. I want to fight but find that I can barely move, my body is so lax, soft and pliable in his arms. Nearly the right consistency to be plied and molded, forged into something new, something twisted and bent like him. I try to speak but the words they refuse to come, my mouth it refuses to work properly. Along with my voice light and sound they nearly vanish, disappearing as if they had never even existed. I'm certain that soon I too will become lost and my soul will remain forever trapped...

It is then that I hear his voice so like the one I used to know. He tells me we'll be together forever, and that he will ensure it. I'm aware that he's trying to seduce me, but I lift not even a finger in my own defense. All thought seems to have abandoned me leaving me defenseless, primed and ready for his unfair attack against my very soul. I struggle again to fight him, to resist tensing as he softly, quietly informs me, "It's no use. You'll never be rid of me now, for I will always be there in your mind, in your body, in your soul _forever_."

Those words they make my heart race, my stomach plummet and as I begin to surrender falling, spiraling out of control, sound and vision winking nearly out of existence within I release one word, one quiet little word that goes almost unheard, "Yes."

He chuckles turning me to face him. I keep my head lowered as he reaches up to caress my cheek, cupping it gently in the palm of his hand as he quietly urges me to lift my chin up, to look at him. Pressing his forehead against mine he whispers assurances to me, a few simple words spoken as a promise, "You won't regret this."

Leaning in he presses a kiss to my forehead then urges me again to lift my head. Gently nudging, encouraging me to comply. He's so focused on me that he fails to see the dagger I grip tightly in my hand. He doesn't expect what happens next, has no idea it's about to until our eyes connect. The moment they do it is then that he knows the battle is over, knows that he has inevitably lost.

The last thing I say before driving the dagger home consists of three simple words whispered to him in a choked, tight voice full of pain and sorrow, "Please forgive me."

As the dagger hits its mark, piercing into his heart I see blood roll freely out the side of his mouth and hear his reply whispered so soft, so quiet that it brings a rush of tears to my eyes, "I forgive you."

I collapse under the weight of it all, my heart now torn to shreds as I hold him so very close watching as if in a fog as he shuts his eyes and ceases to draw breath. As the light recedes within me I hear a whisper that will haunt me forever, "It is done."

Then I am alone once more with my grief, holding my brother's body in my arms knowing that he may have forgiven me, but I will _never_ forgive myself.


End file.
